Poor, Poor, Ghost
by zengirl97
Summary: Wassup! this is my first call of duty crack fanfic and i suck at coming up with idea, so i hope you enjoy! plese R&R! alright read on peoples! enjoy!


It was a normal day for the 141 until….

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" A girly scream was heard as Roach rounded the corner with Ghost's baklava in his hands, and said man was hot on his heels. Roach stuck his thumbs in his ears, wiggled his fingers at the fuming man.

"Na, na, na, na, boo boo. You can't catch me. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I'm gon'a kill you Bug!" with that Riley leapt on the "masknapper".

"Oi, Soap aren't you gonna stop them before they kill one a'nother?" Price suggested.

He and MacTavish were sitting at a nearby table in the mess hall eating lunch when all this mayhem started. Soap looked price and shook his head then stuffed another piece of meatloaf into his mouth.

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because. Why?"

"Ugh, Because it's ludicrously hilarious." in a mocking sarcastic British accent.

Ghost grabbed Roach's side and started tickling him which caused him to laugh wildly and he threw the mask before Ghost could get it.

"G-Ghost, stop It-t Hahahaha! Please, I can't- Bwahahaha I can't-!

"Can't what, Gary?" Ghost started laughing with him. "Can't what?" Simon decided to leave the kid alone and went to go get his mask.

"Price, grab the mask it's by your leg!" Roach hollered.

Price did as he was told. "Meat, catch!"

"Got it! Captain, it's yours!"

Ghost helplessly chased his baklava as it was carelessly thrown about the room.

"Give it back, mates!"

Soap tossed it over to Scarecrow and Scarecrow tossed it back to Roach who ran outside with it. Roach ran out onto the patio.

Soap stood up and walked over the two, and grabbed Ghost from under his arms.

"Roach, start tickling _him_ now."

"Really, Captain?"

"Reall'e."

The child like expression was wiped off Roach's face as he called the rest of the team over, including Rook, Scarecrow, Royce and Price.

"Hey Team I think Ghost Deserves a punishment. Tie'em up."

Ghost looked horrified, what was his team gonna do to him?, Were they gonna put in the meat locker like that one time?. All of a sudden Soap turned on the radio. "All these things that I've done" by The Killers was on.

"Yeah! Whoop! Cap'n leave it here."

Soap threw up his hands not wanting to argue, he stood on the nearest table and started singing.

"I got soul, but I'm not a soldier. I got soul, but I'm not a soldier."

Meat joined him and they started stomping on the table to the beat. Then Roach and Rook started stomping and singing. Then Scarecrow and Royce. Then Price and a mysteriously appearing Shepard. Then finally, Ghost.

"I got soul, but I'm, not a soldier. I got soul, but I'm, not a soldier."

"I got soul, but I'm, not a soldier. I got soul, but I'm, not a soldier."

"I got soul, but I'm, not a soldier. I got soul, but I'm, not a soldier."

"Yeah, you know you got to help me out. Yeah, oh don't you put me on the backburner. You know you got to help me out, yeah. You're gonna bring yourself down, yeah."

All the over-grown kids were now jumping and singing and dancing. Soap untied Ghost and pulled him up on to the table and started actin' a fool again.

"You're gonna bring yourself down. Yeah, oh don't you put me on the backburner. You're gonna bring yourself down, yeah. You're gonna bring yourself down"

Roach belted the last part and everyone sung softly, mostly admiring the young sergeants amazing voice.

"Over and out, last call for sin. While everyone's lost, the battle is won. With all these things that I've done. All these things that I've done. If you can hold on,  
>If you can hold on, hold on!"<p>

"Hot Damn! Go Roach!" Everybody started clapping but it was immediately silenced at the sound of Roach cracking his knuckles.

"Hey, Ghost." Roach had plastered a sinister grin on his face as jumped from the table. "I do not believe that we gave you that punishment."

All Ghost did was run for the hills. Everyone except Shepard ran after him. Ghost ran all the way out into the back field before MacTavish tackled him to the ground. It was muddy and wet.

"Dog pile!" Meat wailed as he dove onto the two men. Everyone else copied him.

After a few mikes Ghost couldn't take anymore.

"I 'AVE 'AD IT WIFH YOU PEOPLE!" Ghost wiggled out of the pile and dusted his uniform off. Simon started rambling stuff like 'If you wanted to see my face why didn't you fuckin' ask me dammit all?' Soap stood up and pinched Riley's shoulder which knocked him out.

"Come on Team let's tape him to the front of the humvee." With that Ghost was taped to the humvee and everyone went to bed.

"Ugh, wha-." Ghost looked around to see that he was taped to the humvee. "MacTavish!

You, fucking, sonnuva bitch! I'll Kick your ass next time I see you, ya' bloody Scottie."

All cozy in their bed the 141 were rudely awoken to Ghost screaming bloody murder. Only to laugh and go back to sleep.

Roach spoke up. "Hey Captain, he is soooo gonna kick your ass, yo"

"We'll see "bout that."

The next day the base was treated to Ghost chasing "the best hand picked group of warriors on the planet" running for their lives screaming all the way.

"The British are coming! The British are coming!"

THE END

Extra: Ghost never did look on the ceiling to find his baklava duct taped there.


End file.
